


Aarons Turn

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they had the time, it was Aarons turn in the driving seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aarons Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it, this is my first Robron smut so any feedback would be great, Thanks for reading :)
> 
> P.S. - for those of you that don't know Adonis is the greek demi-god of beauty and desire, very fitting!

With a quick bite of his lip he pulled on Roberts tie to close the distance between them but instead of planting his kiss on Roberts lips he aimed for that sweet spot on Robert jawline that he knew would drive the older boy wild.

A low moan escaped Roberts lips, and Aaron smiled. He loved hearing Roberts response to him and today they had all the time in the world so Aaron intended to conduct sweet torture on Robert, sort of as a payback for all the times they had had to rush in the past.

Normally Aaron would grab hold of Roberts shirt and just pull, not caring how many buttons flew off but today he wanted to take his time, to saviour this precious moment when it was his turn to take charge and he knew just exactly how to play this.

He started to unbutton Roberts shirt slowly, planting a kiss on his bare chest after each button before he ran his tongue back up his pale skin and took possession of Roberts mouth with his tongue.

Robert kissed back with such urgency Aaron knew he was eager to get to the good bit but for Aaron, this new pace to their love making was exciting.

Not wanting to break the connection, Aaron ran his hands down the older boys body reaching his waistband, his tongue still exploring Roberts mouth, feeling the leather that encircled Roberts slender hips he used both hands and fumbled with the buckle.

Robert unwillingly broke the kiss, panting, said 

“Here let me help”

Aaron just looked at him, swatted his hand away and whispered 

“Mine”

This sent Roberts heart rate into overdrive, Aaron had never shown any possessiveness before and to know that he felt the same, that he was just as protective of Robert as Robert was of him made the situation ten times hotter, if that was at all possible.

Finally undoing the belt, Aaron pulled at it in one swift motion causing the leather to make a cracking sound that made both boys jump.

“Kinky” Robert smirked.

Aaron cocked his head up and looked at Robert, 

“You like that do you?”

He continued to guide Roberts suit pants to the floor before drawing back up the entire length of Roberts body, kissing that sweet spot on Roberts neck, running his hands down the blonde boys back and cupping his arse, drawing him closer. The closeness caused the older boy to shiver in anticipation.

Letting go of Robert, Aaron took a small step back to admire the ‘Adonis’ before him.

Robert had no idea what had come over Aaron but he loved it, the look Aaron was giving him made his knees so weak, he liked this side of his lover and wanted more.

Aaron closed the distance again, lightly touching his lips to Roberts before forcing him towards the bed.

Robert stopped when his legs hit the side but Aaron wanted him on his back so gave his shoulders a little push which led Robert to cry out ‘whooow’ before falling on the bed.

Aaron climbed on top of his lover, straddling him at the waist, causing some much needed friction for them both.

Robert was getting frustrated, he couldn’t take much more and just wished Aaron would kiss him already.

Aaron loved the hunger he saw in his lovers eyes and knew that Robert wanted to pick up the pace.

Aaron just laughed, 

‘No chance’

This caused Robert to pout, and Aaron nearly succumbed to the older boy there and then, that pout did things to his insides, but he wasn’t going to let Robert take this away from him.

He leaned into Roberts body and starting at his shoulders ran his fingers over the lean muscles of this lovers arms, then entwined their fingers and raised Roberts arms over his head.

Robert looked a little alarmed by the restriction but if it meant getting down to it faster he was happy to play along.

With his arms pinned just above his head Aaron looked into Roberts eyes for what seemed like forever.

Robert was stirring up at the man he loved and who loved him back, how did we get here, he thought to himself, where has he been hiding this side of him?

Aaron leaned in slightly and pressed his lips softly to Roberts, their lips barely touching but sending shivers up Aaron's spine that it made him sigh.

There kisses weren't always like this, normally it was an all or nothing kiss, passionate, angry even, like they were pouring everything into each other, expressing their feelings in that one act.

But today was different. There was no need to rush.

Aaron wanted to take his time with Robert to explore this blonde God laid out before him. To know every inch of his body like the back of his hand to permanently etch this image into his mind, the ‘powerful’ Robert Sudgen finally at Aaron's mercy.

He looked into Roberts eyes and without thinking started to bite his lip again.

Roberts eyes filled with hunger and he said.

"You know how I feel about that Aaron, this is gonna go a lot different if you carry on biting your lip."

Aaron released his lip, leaned in again and planted a gentle kiss on Roberts forehead.

Robert was mesmerised, Aaron had never shown so much care before. Their love making was normally primal, the need took over, not that he was complaining, it was the best sex he'd ever experienced but he knew this time would be different, intimate. He was very much looking forward to it.

Aaron ran his tongue along Roberts jawline hitting that sweet spot that had Robert squirming before moving down towards his chest, shifting his weight slightly so he could still pin Roberts arms above his head.

He swirled his tongue around Roberts right nipple before making his way to the left one and grazing his teeth over the puckered skin. This caused Robert to take a sharp intake of breath.

Aaron looked up into the older boys eyes and smiled, he couldn’t help thinking ‘This is going to be fun.’ 

He continued to sucker on Roberts left nipple, causing Robert to writhe underneath him, he felt powerful, like he could do anything to Robert and there was nothing the older boy could do about it.

He carried on trailing kisses down over Roberts chest and stomach, he was so short though he couldn’t hold on to Roberts arms for much longer and carry on the way he wanted to.

Reluctantly, Aaron released Roberts hands, which automatically reached out to hold onto Aarons waist, his thumbs moving in slow circles over Aarons scars.

These scars showed just how strong the boy above him was, and this is one of the reasons he fell in love with him, yes he had been a dick about them at first, calling him pathetic, but that was before he knew, before Aaron had let him in, and now he loved them, just like he loved everything about Aaron. 

He would never admit it but Aaron loved the feel of Roberts hands on his skin, the way he thumbs moved in circles all over his body drove him wild, before he got lost in the moment, Aaron slid his body the rest of the way down Roberts so he could continue the trail of kisses over the older boys hip bones.

After a few seconds Aaron commanded to Robert 

“Off”

When you were as hard as Robert was shimming out of a pair of boxers was never a pleasant sight but Aaron just marvelled at the boy laid before him, a broad smile on his face.

“Like what you see?” Robert asked cheekily

Aarons answer to get up off the bed and strip for Robert. When he was naked he licked his lips at the sight before him and moved in between Roberts spread legs. He licked all the way up each leg in turn, planting small butterfly kisses on his hip bones when he had reached the top of each leg.

These new sensations awoke every nerve ending under Roberts skin, he couldn’t believe how turned on he was, he’d never been so turned on before.

Aaron sucked the skin from Roberts happy trail all the way to Roberts throbbing cock, he had never seen him so hard and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face knowing that it was him making Robert this hard.

When Aaron finally took Robert in this mouth it was like a release for Robert, everything that had happened between them today had been leading up to this magical moment and he was now in heaven, Aaron was worshipping him and he loved it.

Aaron took his time, drawing Robert in and out of his mouth, using the full length of Robert to draw out the process; Robert was in pieces beneath him, begging him to go faster.

“You are one cruel arsehole Aaron Livesy” 

Robert breathed when Aaron slowly pulled him out of his mouth for the tenth time.

“I just want you to enjoy it”

“Are you crazy? I’m in heaven” Robert replied.

Hearing Robert only ignited the fire that was burning in Aarons groin, he didn’t know how long he could keep up this sweet torture, all he wanted was to be inside Robert.

Robert tried to sit up, and pull Aaron towards him, he wanted him so badly, but Aaron placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

Robert was so hot and needed a release but assertive Aaron was a major turn on.

Aaron turned his attention back to Robert, using his tongue he teased one of Roberts balls into his mouth, gently sucking the smooth skin. Roberts groans grew louder as Aaron took the other ball in his mouth as well. Robert raised his hips and Aaron knew exactly what he was after and was only too happy to oblige. Aaron pushed Roberts legs slightly and traced a line from Roberts balls to his arsehole with his tongue. Aarons tongue knew exactly what Robert liked and within seconds he heard Robert plead for more.

“Aaron please, your killing me, I want you so badly right now.”

With an accomplished smile Aaron continued his tongue treatment on Roberts arse, pressing into the hole as far as possible, relishing in the noises coming from his lover.

When Robert was nice and lubricated Aaron moved back to the smooth hard cock before him and took the whole thing in his mouth. Robert cried out in ecstasy. He began to raise and lower his hips in time with Aarons movements, slowly fucking Aarons mouth.

“Aaron, Aaron, I’m close, stop Aaron, I don’t want to, not yet, I need you!”

There was no way Aaron was stopping his onslaught, with Robert still in his mouth, Aarons fingers found Roberts arsehole and pressed against it, slowly working his finger into his arse, even with Roberts protests Aaron knew he liked it as his cock continued to swell in his mouth.

“Aaron please” Robert exclaimed getting more frustrated by the second.

Aaron let Roberts cock fall from his mouth and crawled up his slender body and kisses Robert with all the passion he was feeling, he was ready for more.

Yes Robert thought, this is how our kisses should be, encircling Aaron in his arms he ran his fingers down the younger boys back until he reached his arse, and cupped it with both hands, pulling Aaron into him.

“Easy tiger” Aaron said, reaching over to the nightstand for the lube and a condom.

“Don’t think you’ll be needing that” Robert remarked quietly, stopping Aarons hand. 

Aaron looked at Robert in complete shock.

“Robert we’ve never talked about this, are we ready?”

“I love you and I want this” was all Robert replied.

Aaron left the items on the nightstand and found Roberts mouth with his, he gave him a sweet, barely touching kiss and said “I love you too” before claiming Robert as his.

Their tongues came together, each one fight for dominance, a bit like their relationship, but Robert knew that Aaron had won tonight and allowed him in.

Aarons fingers made their way back to Roberts arsehole, gently easing into him, Robert groaned but the sound was lost between their kisses. 

Aaron positioned himself so that his cock was at Roberts opening.

Aaron broke the kiss to whisper “Are you sure?”

All Robert could do was nod.

Robert let out a long moan when he felt Aarons shaft opening his tight arsehole, he rocked his hips to allow Aaron better access. Aaron held his breath for a heartbeat as Robert held him in a vice like grip, he eased in some more, it took a few seconds but after Robert got accustomed to him he pushed all the way in, right up to his balls.

It was Aarons turn to moan.

“You’re so tight! It feels so good!”

Aaron started to build a gently rhythm, easing in and out of Robert. 

It was Roberts turn to explore now, he ran his hands over Aarons chest and brought his mouth to Aarons right nipple, kissing, sucking, causing Aaron let out a low grunt. 

“Oh Robert.”

Aaron quicken the pace, and breathing harder against each other, Robert found Aarons mouth and possessed it with his tongue as Aaron fucked his arse.

Roberts hands gripped his own cock while Aarons cock filled his arse and he cried out in ecstasy when Aarons balls slapped against his arse cheeks.

With a roar of animal lust, Aaron started to slam into Robert making him cry out. 

“AAAARROOONNN!”

Roberts whole body shuck under Aarons onslaught and the juicy, wet sounds of their bodies slapping together mingled with the cries of their desire sent Robert over the edge.

“Aaron I’m cumming, I’m cumming”

Drops of clear cum spattered Roberts hand and stomach as well Aarons chest and as Aaron hips began to jerk into Robert he knew he was close too. 

“Give it to me Aaron” Robert commanded claiming the dominance back. 

With one final thrust Aaron exploded into Robert screaming,

“Mine”

Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, his breath coming in raspy waves.

“That was incredible.”

Reluctantly Aaron pulled out of Robert leaving the older boy feeling empty.

“Think we will have to do that again” Robert replied, gently kissing Aarons mouth.

Aaron put his arms around Roberts neck, bumped their noses together and smiled. 

“Definitely.”

He rolled them over so that Robert was lying sprawled across Aaron, his cum smeared between them.

Robert looked down into the face of the man he loved and wondered if each time from now on would be as wonderful as this. They were finally free to be with each other and he wondered how they ever managed before.

Aaron had started doze off so Robert pulled the blanket over them, gave him a quick kiss and snuggled in next to him, where he belonged.


End file.
